Heretofore support rods, as for example clothes rods, used closed or open in closets have been unyieldingly maintained in position extending between the two walls of the closet area. This rigid connection was necessary to support the items normally hung on hangers supported by said rods. In order for the rods to be removed from the position, some manual dexterity had to be used. The rods were so constructed as to be able to bear excessive weights in order to prevent them from collapsing or breaking. As a consequence, such rods were heretofore made of standard sturdy material and no predetermination was made as to the specific amounts of weights to be borne by such rods as long as they could support weights in excess of the amount normally required to maintain heavy clothes and the like in proper position.
Unfortunately, this standard construction of the rods heretofore used has resulted in many instances wherein mentally retarded or disturbed persons, especially children, have with some frequency utilized such rods to fulfill suicidal tendencies. The rods being quite sturdy and unyielding, they will easily support the weight of a child or others seeking self-destruction and this situation has continued to cause severe problems in mental institutions and hospitals.